This invention relates to an industrial process for obtaining, a rich pigmentation dye substance of vegetal origin specially suitable owing to its vegetal origin, for use in food products, cosmetics, and the like.
As is known, the present trend in the food dyeing field is one of progressively replacing, wherever possible and consistently with the food technology own requirements, the food dyes obtained by chemical synthesis from tar derivatives with natural pigments of vegetal origin. This, obviously, both on account of the potential hazard inherent to the synthetic dyes owing to their structures (either azo - compounds or aromatic compounds of triphenylmethane containing sulphonic or carboxylic groups) and of the seldom adequately documented proof of their total harmlessness for the human organism. Hence, the convenience, and even the necessity, of finding new sources wherefrom natural pigments may be extracted in the future, in consistent amounts and at the lowest possible cost.